Breaking Dawn
by BellaPetrova
Summary: It's early July and the Cullen's are getting ready for Bella's and Edward's wedding. One day, a stranger dropped by and left a box for Bella. In that box contained one book. A book that may change the Cullen's lives forever. Rated M for some language.


**A/N: I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

As I was reading Wuthering Heights, I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I grabbed it and saw that I got a text message from Alice.

_Someone dropped something off for you at our place. Come over. - Alice_

_Why didn't they leave it at Charlie's? - Bella_

_I don't know. - Alice_

_I'll be right over. - Bella_

I closed my book and slowly got up, heading downstairs. I put on my jacket and grabbed my key from the coffee table in the living room. Just then Charlie walked in slowly from the kitchen with a beer in his hand.

"Where are you going Bells?" He asked before taking a sip.

"Just going to see Alice. You need anything?" I asked.

He nodded his head. "No, I'm fine. Have fun."

I smiled and headed towards my truck. When I got in my phone vibrated and I grabbed it. It was from Alice again.

_Hurry up! Emmett and I are getting impatient. We are going to open it with or without you. - Alice_

I rolled my eyes and started my truck, then I was heading off to the Cullen's. Once I got there, I turned off my car and started walking to their front porch. I pulled out my phone to see what time it is, 3:27 PM. Alice came out and gave me a look.

I shrugged. "What?"

"You take forever!" She sighed in frustration.

"Well, it's not my fault that you guys live far out of town." I said as she frowned.

I walked up the steps and walked into the house with Alice right behind me. "Your mail is in the living room." I nodded and walked into their living room to find Emmett opening my box.

"Hey!" I yelled. He looked up. "That's mine."

"You were too slow," He said with a small smirk. "So I opened it for you. You're welcome." He opened the box slowly and groaned. "There's nothing in here but a book." He grabbed it and threw it gently on the couch. "How boring."

I grabbed the book and read the cover, Breaking Dawn.

"What's **Breaking Dawn?**" I asked.

Alice walked over and grabbed the book out of my hands. "I don't know. I've never seen this book before."

"What book?" I heard a male voice say behind me. I turned around and saw Edward standing a couple feet behind me. I smiled and he smiled back. He walked over and gave me a small hug while giving me a little kiss.

"You got a new book?" Edward asked.

"I guess so." I mumbled.

Edward grabbed my hand and walked us over to the couch so we can sit. "Let's read some of it." Emmett sighed. "Why?" He whined a little.

"It must be new book," Alice said at Emmett. "You don't have to read it with us." Emmett looked at the book and stared at it. "No," He said. "I need a break from all this wedding plans."

I smiled and he winked. Emmett walked over and sat on another couch that was across from Edward and I. Rose appeared a couple seconds later. "I think I need a small break, too."

"Should we read it?" Alice asked. "It was for you, so it's your choice." I shrugged. "I guess." Alice and Emmett smiled, along with Edward.

Edward opened the book and started to read. **"Preface."**

"What are you guys doing?" Asked Esme before Edward can say anything else. "We're reading a random book." Rose said.

"Is it good?" Esme asked. "We just started it," I said. "Want to join us?" She smiled and walked over to sit with Alice. **"I'd had more than my fair share of near-death experiences; it wasn't something you ever really got used to." **Edward read.

Emmett chuckled. "Kind of like Bella." Edward chuckled and I blushed.

**"It seemed oddly inevitable, though, facing death again. Like I really was marked for disaster. I'd escaped time and time again, but it kept coming back for me. ****Still, this time was so different from the others."**

"Sounds like Bella," Rose said. I looked at her. "No offence." She added. "That's kind of weird." I heard Emmett mutter.

**"You could run from someone you feared, you could try to fight someone you hated. All my reactions were geared toward those kinds of killers - the monsters, the enemies."**

"This is so weird." I said. Rose nodded in agreement. "But weirdly familiar."

"What do you mean?" Esme asked Rose.

"I mean, does it sounds awfully familiar? Like Bella faced death many times when she knew about what we are. And that we have fought some people that we hated," Rose said. "Like James and Victoria."

"Huh.." Said Edward.

**"When you loved the one who was killing you, it left you no options. How could you run, how could you fight, when doing so would hurt that beloved one? If your life was all you had to give your beloved, how could you not give it?"**

Edward frowned.

"Maybe this book is about us." Emmett chuckled. Alice's eyes went wide. "Maybe it is."

"Calm down pixie," Emmett said seriously. "It was a joke."

"But really," Alice continued. "What if this book is about all of us." I looked at him and he looked at me. I shrugged. "I don't think it's possible that someone has a book about us."

"Yeah," Emmett said. "I mean no one knows about us."

"Let's just keep on reading. Go on, Edward." Esme said sweetly.

**"If it was someone you truly loved?" **Edward frowned even more.

"See?" Alice said. I glared at her. She just shrugged and got up. She grabbed the book from Edward's hand. "I wanna know what happens next, so I'm going to read."

"Fine by me." Edward said.


End file.
